


Stuck in Fantasia

by somevietlove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard Romance, Diary/Journal, Fantasia, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic-Users, One-Sided Relationship, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somevietlove/pseuds/somevietlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after having an argument with his family about his future after high school, Hong went up into his family's attic to escape from his family's pressures. Up there he finds an old, used journal in his late grandfather's belongings and after reading it, Hong discovers the journal has barely a fourth of the story written. Suddenly, a magic portal is opened and Hong is sent into a fantasy world where he meets the Fantasia versions of his friends and family. </p>
<p>Before he can go back home to his life in San Francisco's Chinatown, Hong must help defeat his now evil cousin and stop him from killing his twin sister in order to take the throne. He also has to help Alfred and his team save the people of Fantasia from being attacked by monsters his evil cousin had summoned to create chaos for his twin sister.</p>
<p>Plus, he needs to finally hook up with Yong Soo before he can go back home because the Yong Soo back in Hong's world doesn't love him like that and is in love with Hong's cousin instead. Alas, unrequited childhood love really does suck balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Decides Your Future During Junior Year?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since last year during spring break in San Francisco, and I've always wanted to write it out. After spending more than a year brainstorming and planning it out (I'm still doing that too), I finally got the first chapter written! Hopefully it's good. This is like my first fanfic ever. Enjoy!
> 
> Human character names:  
> Jin "Hong" Wang - Hong Kong  
> Yong Soo Im - South Korea  
> Yao Wang - China  
> Kiku Honda - Japan (mentioned in this chapter)  
> Viet Bui - Vietnam (mentioned in this chapter)  
> Macau Wang - Macau (mentioned in this chapter)  
> Anil - Tibet (mentioned in this chapter)  
> Tai Chen - Nyo!Taiwan (mentioned in this chapter)  
> Mei-Hua Chen - Taiwan (mentioned in this chapter)

“You have to pick another university, Hong!” his mother yelled harshly. “I won’t allow you to major in art! Art doesn’t make good money and you won’t go anywhere with that degree!”

Hong sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mom, it’s my dream to go to the Art Academy! Only a small percentage can get accepted!...I think. And I’m one of them!”

“Why can’t you be like your brothers?” his father roared. “Yao’s studying to become a doctor and Macau’s been accepted into an elite business program!” The old man huffed. “Or even the other children down this block! Viet wants to be an engineer and Anil is following Macau’s footsteps!”

“But I’m not like them!” Hong cried out, trying his best to defend himself. “I don’t want to have a degree that deals with numbers or the lives of other people. That’s just not me. I’m artistic, I’m creative, and my imagination is even better than Kiku’s! Why can’t you just let me be happy with my choice?”

“You don’t understand, Hong.” Mei’s mother shook her head and tsked. “Art is never a good major to go to. Art is just a hobby, it can never make as much money and be successful like a doctor or a engineer can make.”

“Come on! This is America!” the seventeen year old groaned. “It’s like I don’t get my freedom here! I can’t be like Yao or Macau! I can’t be like Mei or Tai either! I’m just a high school junior! I don’t want to think about college or majors or shit like that right now!”

“Watch your mouth,” Hong’s father growled. 

“Morning you all – oh, what’s going on here?”

Yao walked into their family store and noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere among his baby brother, their parents, and their uncle and aunt. 

Hong tsked and mumbled towards Yao. “They’re harassing me about me wanting to go to the Art Academy again.” His eldest brother sighed and sat next to him.

“Please, let’s just forget this and move on,” Yao said softly to the adults. “Customers will be here soon and they’ll notice this uncomfortable aura in the shop. It's not good for the business.”

“Make your brother change his mind!” Their mother cried out, frustrated. “He’s stubborn and won’t choose a successful degree!”

“Mom, it’s his choice, not ours,” the twenty two year old sighed. “Art isn’t a bad field at all. If he wants to change his mind, then he can. He has plenty of time after all.”

“I heard Yong Soo has already chosen his career path,” Mei’s father spat. This caught Hong’s attention and he looked at his uncle with narrowed eyes.

“You’ve talked to him?!” Hong shouted. Yao turned to Hong and hushed at him. 

“No, Hong, bad idea. Drop it now.” 

However, their uncle went on. “I heard it from his father just last night while we were drinking. It seems his son has decided to become a lawyer. He won’t make as much money as Yao will be making.” The eldest brother rolled his eyes at the remark. “But he will become successful after he finishes law school.”

The seventeen year old couldn’t keep his silence any longer. “Why do all the adults have to decide for our future?! We know what we’re doing, we know how much money this degree or the other degree will make! But why, why can’t you all just let us be happy with our choices and do what we love?” He breathed hard and clenched his teeth. 

Before his parents spoke again, Hong stood up and cut them off. “I’m going up. Don’t bother to call me down.” He made his way up the stairs alone.

“Hong, wait!” Yao called out, only to hear a door slam upstairs. He groaned and shut his eyes for a brief second, rubbing his forehead. “Now look what you all done, Hong’s going to shut us off again.” 

“He’s disrespectful to his own family! We’ve given him everything and this is how he repays us!” their father bellowed. 

Yao sighed and tried to calm the adults down. “Now, now, he’s still only a teenager, and he’s only still in high school…”

Hong continued walking upstairs, heading towards the attic their 4 story flat building had. He could hear the continued argument downstairs in the family store, talking nothing but him again. Soon, Macau would be home from the library and join Yao’s side and try to keep the peace in the family. Then Tai would come in along with Jean Bao from the pier, and Mei and Kiku would come in after their movie date. 

This was such a bad start in the morning. 

As soon as he climbed into the attic, he sat on the window still and looked out into the window, watching groups of tourists and Chinese people walking on the streets. He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his mind from before. 

His phone beeped and he pulled it out, looking at the text message he had just received from Yong Soo. He opened it and read the text.

“Walked by your store and saw hyung (Yao) looking p/o with da Wangs. AA again?”

Hong sighed and felt his heart skip a beat as he texted back his best friend. “Yeah. Uncle Taiwan brought it up again. Mentioned you too.” And send.

Yong Soo replied fast. “Dammit. I knew I heard my dad talking to him last night. What’d he say?”

“That you wanted to become a lawyer.”

“Damn. I told him to keep that a secret.”

Hong’s brow furrowed. Yong Soo had wanted to keep being a lawyer a secret? He knew Yong Soo had only told Hong himself, Emil, and Alfred, but he didn’t expect Yong Soo to keep that from his family. The teen shrugged and ignored the feeling.

“Well Uncle Taiwan said you’re gonna make less money than Yao if you’re gonna be a lawyer.”

“Ugh. Def gonna hate him now. Adults can’t be trusted.” Hong lightly smiled at Yong Soo’s text. Then he got another from him.

“Anyway is Mei there? I wanna give her something.” 

Hong bit his lip and groaned. Yong Soo was still not giving up. 

Ever since they had been children, Yong Soo had developed a crush on his cousin, Mei-Hua, who was only about a year older than the both of them, along with her twin brother Tai. He remembered the day Kiku had first asked Mei out on a date a couple months ago, and they had remained a couple ever since. However, the news of this made Yong Soo into a crying mess and became heartbroken ever since. Even Yao tried to make him snap out of it. 

The Chinese teen let out a sad sigh. He had a crush on Yong Soo since middle school, and his best friend had been oblivious about it. It was like that with Mei and Yong Soo too; she doesn’t even know he’s been madly in love with her since they were all children.

He shook his head with a defeated smile. There’s no way Yong Soo would ever fall for his own best friend. That’s just a fairy tale. He sent his Korean best friend one last text. “She’s on a movie date. G2g.”

“I need to do something while I’m up here,” he thought blankly. “Might as well go through grandpa’s trunk again.” He got off from the window sill and walked around, looking for it. After searching around for a couple minutes, he’d finally found it. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve went through Grandpa’s old stuff,” he mumbled to himself, rummaging through booklets of Chinese Taoist philosophies and Buddhist mantras. 

He had been named after his late grandfather, who had passed away when he was only four years old. His grandfather had wanted Hong to be named after him, and so he got his wish. The memories of his grandfather were unrecognizable; it was so long ago.

After going through his grandfather’s trunk, he found an old, worn leather bound journal buried underneath stacks of his grandfather’s drawings. “I’ve never seen this before,” Hong wondered, picking up the book and dusting the cover. “I wonder what’s inside?” 

He began to read through the pages, and soon the events of the morning began to fade away as he grew more interest in the mysterious journal. Inside the journal was a story set in a fantasy land called Fantasia, an apparent peaceful island country ruled by an 18 year old princess after the death of her parents. 

“Wow, the prince and the princess are twins and their parents are dead. And the princess is secretly in love with one of her two bodyguards. Is this another one of those stupid ‘forbidden love’ stories?” Hong sighed and continued on. 

But when he reached the part of the story that showed the prince having villainous tendencies, the story had stopped. Hong’s brow furrowed. “That’s weird,” he mumbled to himself. “The rest of the book is blank.” He flipped through the journal twice, still finding more than half of the journal to be empty. 

“Did Grandpa write this and never finished it? No, wait.” He looked closer at the handwriting. “This isn’t his handwriting, someone wrote this story. But why does he have it with his stuff?”

Hong sighed and decided to put the book back into the trunk, only for it to suddenly glow in his hands. He gasped as the book began to shake and glow even brighter, and he dropped it on the attic floor. 

“What the hell??” He shielded his eyes from the bright light. 

The book then opened by itself and flipped through the pages where Hong had left off at and another bright white light glowed from that spot. 

“What is this?!” he shouted to himself. He could feel the attic room spinning and his feet were being dragged towards the book. The boy looked up for a moment and gasped loudly as he saw a large white portal opening up from the book.

“A-a portal?!” He was getting closer and closer to the portal. “What’s going on?!” Then, in a blink of an eye, Hong disappeared.


	2. Am I in the Wizard of Oz??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong wakes up and realizes he's not in Chinatown anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been nearly a year since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I just started college last year and I got so caught up during my first year in college I completely left this behind! I'm trying to get my shit together so I can hopefully update this as much as I can. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Hong groaned as he steadily regained consciousness, putting his hand on his head. "What the fuck happened?" the teen croaked, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and found that he was laying on the floor in what seemed to be an abandoned building. The boy sighed and whimpered as he clutched his head once again. Shit, he could feel a headache coming in, something he definitely didn't needed right now.

Wait, abandoned building?

He quickly sat up with wide eyes, looking completely startled as he frantically looked to see where he was at. Was he not in the apartment attic? Was he not in Chinatown anymore? Why does everything look so dark and old and dusty here?

"Where the fuck am I?" Hong whispered to himself, completely befuddled. He stood up and saw various rusted tools for farming scattered around, leading him to deduct that he is currently now in some abandoned barn that no one has clearly used for more than at least two years. "Shit, this isn't good. How the hell did I get here?" He shut his eyes tight and tried to remember how on earth did he suddenly end up in some remote barn.

His eyes were wide open as he remembered the previous events that occurred and nearly collapsed onto the dusty ground. How was it possible he went from being in the attic in Chinatown to this empty barn? "Don't tell me this is some Wizard of Oz shit…" Hong whispered, beginning to panic. "A bright light came from that journal...and everything went white from there on." He took deep breaths to calm himself down. There must be a way to get back to his home, there's no way he can stay here forever.

"Alright," Hong took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I should probably head out of here to find someone for help." He began to make his way towards the front of the barn when he heard running footsteps approaching towards the entrance, as well as hushed yelling. The seventeen year old froze as he listened to the conversation behind the door. His gut screamed for him to leave the premises immediately and hide, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Where are we gonna hide now?!" One of the voices yelled. "Those two guards are still running after us! How stupid must you be to steal this right in front of them?!"

The second voice replied, "I didn't know they were right there! How was I supposed to know they were on off-duty from keeping an eye on the princess?!" Hong could tell this man had a deeper and more gruff voice than the first man. "Do you think they've alerted the watchmen already?"

"Of course they've alerted the watchmen! Did you not remember they work alongside with them? Especially with that gun-loving magistrate?! Why are you asking stupid questions? Hurry up and get inside, we can stay here for a while to hide out. Keep a lookout for them."

_Oh shit, oh shit._ Hong thought panickingly. He needed to get out of there, now.

The footsteps were getting closer to the door and Hong could only find a wooden barrel nestled in between a workbench and a small table. Everywhere else was practically empty save for some pieces of rope and a couple of scattered tools hung up near an open window. There were no barrels of hay for him to dive in to hide or a ladder for him to climb up and stay hidden in the attic. He was essentially trapped with two burglars on the run. Just as one of the men barged through the door, Hong had just barely closed the lid of the barrel over his head. Shuffled footsteps approached towards the barrel he was hiding in and the teen held his breath, hoping they would move away from him.

"How long are we going to stay here, Mal?" the second man asked, sitting on the workbench next to Hong's barrel. "You know those two bodyguards are still after us, and they're going to search through this desolate place first."

"Just shut up and let me think, Dal," Mal addressed harshly towards his accomplice. Hong winced when he heard the man angrily punch a wall as he swore. This man certainly had a temper. "I can't believe we're in this mess because of you!"

The accomplice, Dal, stood up abruptly from his seat, mouth agape from listening to the words spat by his criminal partner. "My fault?! This was all your idea! Sure, I may have messed up by mugging that old hag just when those off-duty guards were walking by, but this whole mugging operation was your idea! Don't you dare pinpoint this shit we're in on me, you have to take responsibility in this too!"

"No, fuck you! We're on the run because of you!" Mal argued back, fists balled up in his hands. "This is completely all your fault!" With a roar of rage, he picked up the barrel Hong was in and Hong could've swore he felt his heart stop. The teen let out a panicked yelp as he felt the man pick up the barrel and shut his eyes tightly when Mal threw the barrel with him inside hard to the ground.

The wooden barrel broke into pieces upon impact and Hong laid curled up on the dusty ground, groaning in pain. "Jesus fucking christ...fuck…" He opened his eyes and let out a startled gasp when he saw the two criminals standing above him, watching him in a mix of anger and confusion.

He gulped nervously and started to slowly back away from the two men. "Um, hey. I-I didn't mean to hide, but I got this crazy story I gotta tell you. I'm not from here, as you can see from my clothes." _Oh shit, oh shit,_ he thought in a frenzied matter. _I'm gonna get fucking killed in this Wizard of Oz shit._ "If you guys just let me go, I swear, like I completely swear I won't tell the police or whatever law enforcement you guys have around here. I won't tell anybody about your mugging incident if you just let me be."

Just as soon as he finished pleading with the men, Hong saw a devious evil twinkle appear in Mal's eyes, sending chills down the teen's body. _Oh no, this can't be good._ Paralyzed with fear, he couldn't get up to make a run for it and he let out a squeak when Mal grabbed his shirt collar, hoisting the 17 year old up in the air. Hong kicked his legs in the air and tried to release the man's grip from his shirt, but his efforts were proven to be futile. He saw the physical appearances of Mal and Dal while being held in the air, realizing just how much trouble he is in already. The two men were middle aged and both were identical with brunette hair and a much larger body physique than Ludwig and Ivan back in his world. _Aw fuck me, why am I always in trouble?_

Mal gave Hong a unnerving grin, sending shivers throughout the teen's body. He shook under the man's hold and looked frightened the moment Mal spoke.

"Oh, I'll make sure you won't be telling anyone for a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Taiwan (Mei) and Nyo!Taiwan (Tai) are twins in this story, both in Hong's world and in Fantasia world. I got this cool love rubix I wanted to try out writing, in which Hong has a crush on his best friend Yong Soo, but Yong Soo is oblivious to Hong's feelings and instead has a huge childhood crush on Hong's cousin, Mei, who is also oblivious to Yong Soo's feelings and is dating next door neighbor and Yao's best friend Kiku. Ah, unrequited love is fun. 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Hong and the Yong Soo in Fantasia will hook up eventually before Hong goes back to Chinatown. Eventually. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! ^0^


End file.
